


In the Present: Arriving in L.A.

by alleyoops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyoops/pseuds/alleyoops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after reconnecting 15 years later and spending some serious time together, Alex and Luke are separated again but that doesn't last long as Luke takes Alex up on his suggestion he fly out to L.A.
  "Mostly it's just bits and pieces," Luke confesses. "You holding me down, fucking me, me riding you, rimming you, you taking me up against the wall, in the shower, over your kitchen counter..." he lists softly, cock filling, straining between them.

  "So... what?" Alex teases, pushing Luke's leg up and rubbing their pricks together. "Like, just a ton of sex? I mean, I'm pretty sure I can manage that... I just don't want you to get bored, that's all. Maybe you want me to throw a spanking in there, somewhere?"

  Spanking. Fuck. Luke's cock jerks sharply against Alex's, leaving no doubt as to his response so he just nods.





	In the Present: Arriving in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

By the time Luke reaches Alex's place in L.A., it's mid-morning and he's exhausted, his system completely fucked up. Thankfully customs is quick as is catching a cab and the guard at Alex's complex is expecting him. He hands Luke a package and lets him through the gates and sure enough, there's a key in the envelope which lets him into Alex's second-floor flat. It feels strange letting himself inside but then again, he's just happy to be here, that Alex _wanted_ him to come and he's pretty sure he's never done anything so spontaneous in his life. At least not since the night he first met Alex.

The flat is gorgeous. Light and airy and open. One bed, one bath. It's rather minimalist, with simple furniture, basic storage for clothes, books, and DVDs. The kitchen is lovely and Alex has all the pots and pans one could want to cook with but a peek in the fridge reveals nothing but half a carton of chocolate milk. Luke smiles.

There's a gorgeous balcony overlooking the central courtyard with a small flower garden and Luke can imagine Alex sitting out here. Having already had a look around and ready to pitch face-forward into the nearest soft surface, he takes a seat and texts Alex: _Have arrived. At your place :) Going to crash and then need to grab something to eat? Any shops nearby?_

He stares at his phone for a moment after the message sends and then adds another: _So glad to be here. Love you._

Alex grins like a fool the whole damn afternoon, even though he receives a few mild reprimands, 'something blah blah blah not in character something.' Whatever. When he picks up his car he peeks again at Luke's text, then decides to swing by the Carl's Jr. drive-thru. Up the twisting flight of stairs and he leaves the colorful paper sacks of food on his kitchen island. Luke is actually _here_ , damn! For a long moment all he does is lean against the door jamb of his bedroom and gaze adoringly down at his lover. Then he shucks his jacket and shirt, going to lie on the bed. "Hey," he whispers, brushing a lock of hair back from Luke's temple.

Luke sighs and shifts closer, snuggling in before that voice permeates his consciousness and he opens his eyes to find Alex right there. He smiles. "Hey."

"Hi, beautiful. You're here," Alex says softly, working to memorize his lover's face exactly as it is, just now. He brushes his lips over Luke's temple. "Let me hold you, and you can go back to sleep."

"If I sleep too long, I won't be able to sleep tonight," Luke murmurs, waking a little more. "How was work?"

"Kind of tough," Alex admits, getting comfortable and slipping his arm around Luke's waist. "People were just whining and whining, all like 'Eric Northman is supposed to have dead eyes' and 'He lusts after Sookie, but it doesn't make him _happy_ ' and... blah blah blah." He grins.

Luke laughs. "I'm bad for your work, am I? Going to send me home?"

"Send you home? Hell, no. I'm going to _keep_ you home," Alex teases, rolling so that he's on top of his lover. "My home, right here. Problem?"

"No." Not a one. Luke shakes his head and wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders, smiling up at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Alex whispers, Luke's words catching at his heart and making him feel oddly vulnerable. "Are you sure you don't need to go back to sleep now?" he asks, already pulling Luke's dark green T up and over his head.

Luke laughs and shakes his head. "I'm positive," he assures Alex, working at his lover's clothes as well.

It's startling to Alex that he feels downright giddy, as overexcited as a hormone-ridden teen again. It must simply be The Luke Effect, he's pretty sure. Kicking his jeans and shorts all the way off, he says, "I filmed a weird scene today. It was Eric watching some girl while fantasizing about Sookie – pretty much a wet dream sort of thing. Except I was actually watching some girl while dreaming about Sookie while fantasizing about you."

"That makes sense," Luke says with a grin, touching Alex everywhere he can. "Because I was here in your bed fantasizing about you."

"You were not, you were asleep," Alex laughs, and pushes his knee between his lover's thighs.

"What? I can't be fantasizing while I was sleeping?" Luke protests but he's laughing, pulling Alex down for a kiss, grateful that he popped into the washroom and brushed his teeth before crashing.

Alex licks into Luke's mouth, melting down onto him. "Only if you share the details," Alex whispers, wondering if it's too soon to get out his belt.

"Mostly it's just bits and pieces," Luke confesses. "You holding me down, fucking me, me riding you, rimming you, you taking me up against the wall, in the shower, over your kitchen counter..." he lists softly, cock filling, straining between them.

"So... what?" Alex teases, pushing Luke's leg up and rubbing their pricks together. "Like, just a ton of sex? I mean, I'm pretty sure I can manage that... I just don't want you to get bored, that's all. Maybe you want me to throw a spanking in there, somewhere?"

 _Spanking_. Fuck. Luke's cock jerks sharply against Alex's, leaving no doubt as to his response so he just nods.

Alex grins. "That's a 'definitely,' then." He kisses Luke fiercely, burying his tongue in his lover's mouth. "Jerk our cocks," he orders in a whisper before sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, then pressing the tips against Luke's hole.

Luke does as ordered, wrapping his hand around both their cocks - as well as he can - with a low desperate moan, those fingers making him spread his legs wider, begging for more.

"Tomorrow," Alex tells him. "Tomorrow I want you to get all lubed up and stay that way. Just keep your ass ready for me."

God. The sound Luke makes then? He's not sure he's ever made it before. Those words? That order? In that voice? He is so fucking done for. "Yes, sir..." he whispers when he can, starting to move his hand again, barely aware that he'd stopped.

Alex groans under his breath. He'd been figuring the whole idea was kind of a long shot, so the fact that Luke didn't just agree, but that he agreed because it obviously arouses him... _Fucking awesome_. He slips a third finger into his lover's tight body, and bucks into Luke's grip.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna come," Luke blurts out. "Are you sure you don't want to fuck me?"

"I always want to fuck you," Alex answers, grinning. "Come."

Luke whimpers and clenches his muscles around Alex's fingers, fucking himself down onto his hand, his fingers wrapped tighter around both cocks as he arches, coming hot and thick between them.

"Fuck yes," Alex mutters, his lover's seed burning into him like a brand. He sits back on his heels and gathers come on his fingers so he can push it into Luke's hole. It's not the best of lubes, but it'll have to do... Alex sinks inside his lover's body with a loud groan of pure pleasure.

Luke echoes that groan and pulls his knees up, making more room for Alex. He's going to be sore tomorrow but he doesn't care. He wants that. Wants to still be feeling Alex inside him for days. "Yes, god, fuck me..." he urges.

"Fuck, you're still so tight." Alex hears the words spoken in his own voice, and winces – because _that's_ a classy thing to say, sure. But damn, it's so true. He gradually works against Luke's muscles, pushing through the resistance until he's buried to the hilt. He starts to thrust slowly, just rocking in and out. But all too soon he pounds into Luke with a rhythm that sets the headboard to banging against the wall.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck, harder," Luke moans, canting his hips to give Alex the very best angle. "You feel so good..." So hot and hard and _huge_. Luke wails with pleasure, his cock never once softening.

The sounds Luke makes turn Alex on nearly as much as his body does... Nearly. "Gonna come," he says, the words choked out as he struggles to hang on for three seconds more, two... He shouts, his whole body seizing up in the instant before he crashes, emptying himself into his lover.

Luke moans, wrapping arms and legs around Alex, welcoming every last spurt, every last drop, wanting _everything_ his sir will give him.

"Ohjesuschrist," Alex mumbles, the words a jumbled sigh. "Ah _Kristus_." He pants softly, his breath hot on his lover's throat.

Luke smiles. "I'm so glad I took you at your word," he whispers.

Alex blinks, attempting to catch up very very slowly. "...What?"

"When you told me to get my ass out here," Luke says, his smile widening, his hands moving over Alex, touching everywhere he can touch.

A beat, and then Alex bursts into laughter, bracing on his elbows and dropping his head on Luke's shoulder. "Oh, my god. Yes. You're right. Always take me literally," he says with a snicker. "Because if I tell you that I want to fuck you raw, you'd better believe I mean it."

Luke shivers at that, purposely tightening his muscles around Alex's cock. "You can fuck me anywhere anytime anyway you want," he whispers. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Don't make promises like that just yet," Alex warns teasingly. "It hasn't even been two weeks."

 _No, it's been fifteen years,_ Luke thinks, but he doesn't say it. Whatever _he_ knows, deep down, the way he's always known things, he also knows he needs to give Alex some space. "Are you trying to warn me off you?" he teases back instead.

"Yeah, kind of. But I'm hoping you won't listen," Alex says with a laugh. Then he adds more seriously, "Thank you. Thanks for dropping everything at the last second to come be with me."

Luke grins. "In case you hadn't noticed, it didn't take much convincing."

"Right. But, I think we've already agreed that you've got terrible fucking judgment," Alex teases, and kisses his lover before easing out of bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Luke says, only now realizing it himself. "I meant to go out and get something but a nap seemed more important."

"No that's good – you were conserving your strength," Alex says earnestly, but his eyes are dancing. "And now you need to refuel for the next round. Come on, we've got meat." He quirks a grin at his lover and makes a quick stop to freshen up, then heads into the kitchen.

Luke laughs and follows Alex, his stomach grumbling as he groans at the most delicious smell. He really _is_ starving. "Ooh. What did you bring?" he asks, spying the sacks of food on the island.

"Grease," Alex answers over his shoulder, as he starts transferring food to plates so he can zap it all in the microwave. "More grease. Bacon. Something fried. And then some really delicious grease."

Luke blinks and then laughs. "Does your building have a gym?"

His shoulders shake with laughter and Alex shakes his head. "Nah. But I'll take you to mine, if you want." He picks through the now nearly empty sacks. "What do you like, ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise? Oh, barbecue sauce?"

"Mayo and mustard, thanks," Luke says, taking a seat in front of the island. "And yes, please, or else I'll be in trouble next week."

Alex distributes the requested condiments. A fistful of napkins, a few gratuitous pieces of flatware, and soon they're sitting opposite each other at the kitchen island, digging in. "Oh– you want a beer?"

Luke nods, mouth already full of burger.

Reaching to open the refrigerator without having to get up from his seat, Alex manages to snag two cold bottles from the six-pack he brought home. He pops the cap on one and sets it on the island, then takes a long swig from his own bottle. It strikes him as kind of odd, the way being with Luke like this simply feels so _easy_. But it's a simple fact. Alex shoots his lover a grin and digs into his own food.

"Mm. This is good," Luke mumbles in between bites. Whether it's just because he's starving or because it's actually good food, he doesn't know, but it certainly tastes like heaven right now.

Alex chuckles. "The food is American, but the appetite is all Welsh. I love it." He picks up his own chili cheeseburger and sinks in with a happy little moan.

Luke grins. "I'll cook for you tomorrow if you show me the nearest shop."

"Ummm..." Alex swallows the bite in his mouth and wipes his lips with a napkin. "Like, two blocks that way, turn right at the intersection, and just one more block. Can't miss it." He sips at his beer and asks, "Do you want to borrow my car while you're here?"

"If you trust me," Luke says with a smile, confessing, "I only just got my license a few months back."

"Really? Cool." Alex leans forward on the counter, his eyes alight. "I only have a used Audi right now. But if _True Blood_ keeps going, I've got my eye on a sweet silver Porsche."

Luke grins. "I want an Aston Martin, like James Bond."

"Oh, Bond, is it?" Alex teases, but then studies his lover. "Yeah. I could totally see that. You'd be a badass Bond, and sexy as all hell. _Definitely_ the gym for you, this week."

Luke laughs. "I used to not really care," he admits. "I was in good shape, but not like I am now, and sometimes it starts to border on the obsessive but I think I've got that under control now." He raises his burger and takes another bite, eyes sparkling.

Alex's grin softens. "I saw your movie, you know. _Tamara Drewe_. You were hot as hell."

Luke ducks his head a bit. "You think so? That was before I started working out."

Leaning in, Alex gives Luke a slow firm kiss on his lips. "I wanted to lick you all over."

"All over?" Luke grins, the kiss thrilling him beyond measure. "What's stopping you?"

Alex shrugs, an irreverent grin on his face. "You just told me yourself: you started working out after that." He heaves a sigh. "It just wouldn't be the same."

Luke laughs and swats Alex on the shoulder. "You're awful," he says before quieting, a chip popped into his mouth. "You really think I looked better?"

Even that faint note of doubt surprises Alex, and he cuts the teasing straight up. "Hey," he says softly, and gently lifts Luke's chin with a finger. "Any time, any way. I want you always."

"Okay. Thank you," Luke says softly. "It's just this business. The stage isn't the same – and London sure isn't L.A." He gives a soft shrug. "I think I'd go nuts if I lived here for too long."

"No shit. Me too." Frowning fiercely, Alex clears up their meal, then washes his hands and rinses his face. Stepping back, he threads his fingers through Luke's hair. "You," he says, his voice a harsh whisper, "are perfect. Never doubt it."

Staring up at Alex, Luke feels his heart clench tight, emotion flooding through him. "I love you," he whispers back, the first time he's said it in person and _meant_ to say it.

Alex stares, his gaze caught for a moment that feels like it could stretch for eternity. "I love you, too."

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's waist and reels him in close, pressing a kiss to his bare stomach.

Alex moans softly at the touch, hard muscles shivering beneath his lover's mouth.

Luke nips at a hipbone, licks over the small hurt, teeth grazing skin, teasing as he moves closer and closer to Alex's cock.

"Oh, fuck. Luke." Alex pets Luke's hair, watching his lover. Thinking he's never before seen something so intensely erotic as Luke seducing him.

Luke pulls back a little. Wraps his fingers around Alex's cock, pressing it upwards, against his belly, tongue flicking out over the head, the slit, teasing at the precome welling there.

Alex leans back a bit against the counter, resting on his elbows. Fire licks through him with every touch of his lover's tongue, and he unconsciously tightens his muscles, trying to keep rein on his self-control.

"You taste so good," Luke murmurs, sucking the crown into his mouth, the lightest touch of teeth applied.

"Better than all the men who came before me?" Alex asks, realizing just barely too late that it's a stupid thing to ask.

Luke draws back slightly, raising an eyebrow at Alex. "I'm not thinking about _all the men_ ," a small smile creasing his lips, "when I'm doing this. I'm thinking of you, the man I love." 

_Oh. God._ Simple words, but they have the impact of a punch to the chest, one that steals Alex's breath away. Slowly, he nods. Then grins a little. "Good. Because I'm thinking of no one but you."

"Me and my mouth?" Luke murmurs, returning to his task, Alex's cock taken deeper, his head bobbing slowly but steadily.

"Well... yeah," Alex confesses, a bit sheepish. "Only _your_ mouth." He groans as Luke takes him impossibly deeper.

Smiling around his mouthful of flesh, Luke slips from the stool to his knees on the floor, his head tilted back, mouth - and throat - fully offered. Nose slowly pressed to Alex's groin as he takes every last inch without choking. A feat of sheer willpower.

"Ah, fuck me, _Luke_ ," Alex moans, stunned to his core. And he takes. He takes, his fingers knotted in his lover's hair now, holding him in place so he can fuck roughly into his mouth. Into his throat, and never mind the choking noises.

It's perfect. Rough and hot and unrelenting, tears streaming down his cheeks, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth. Luke's sure he looks a mess but he couldn't care less. All he cares about is pleasing Alex. Making him feel good. Making him feel like no one else can.

Alex grits his teeth and manages two more thrusts, three... He shouts to the rafters and spills hot down Luke's throat, blocking Luke's air and shaking with every shockwave of pleasure. He's still shivering when he carefully pulls back, gently pets his lover's hair. And then drops to his knees to embrace his lover, licking his seed from Luke's mouth.

Luke whimpers, hands coming up to clutch at Alex's shoulders once he feels able. Steadying himself even more.

Tightening his arms around his lover, Alex presses his cheek to Luke's hair. A silent promise that he'll hold him close for as long as Luke needs it.

Eternity, if that's what is asked of him.


End file.
